


Missing Him

by lasairfhiona



Category: Blood Ties
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-26
Updated: 2010-11-26
Packaged: 2017-10-13 09:49:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/135926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They'd grown further and further apart since those days and that distance only seemed to be growing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Missing Him

Vicki found the flier when she cleaned out the folder she'd stuffed in the back of desk. She kept the flier for the resort she and Mike always said they were going to spend a long weekend at in her hand. They had all kind of ideas for what to do in the all white room and the plans they made for spending all day making love on the platform bed, amid all the pillows.  They'd grown further and further apart since those days and that distance only seemed to be growing.  She missed him, missed what they had together. 


End file.
